prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Peaceful Days♪
is Yayoi's second character song that can be found in the second vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Mado wo aketara Onajimi no fūkei Mabushī hizashi ni harō Wakuwaku no nichiyō Nandemo nai hazu no Nichijō ga itoshikute Kuchizusamu yo Natsukashī merodi Nakimushi de gomen ne Tayori nai kono te demo Kakegae no nai egao mamoru kara Daisuki Jankenpon de sumairu! Tsurai hi mo Zettai zettai makenai ndakara Min'na ga kureta yasashisa ga Kon'na ni ōkina yūki ni naru kara Don'na ni don'na ni sabishī yoru datte Zettai zettai asa wa yatte kuru nda Te wo tsunagō arukidasou Ashita mo mata Hareru to ī na Dotabata no chōshoku Onajimi no fūkei Wasuremono wa nai kana? Dokidoki no getsuyō Yowakina toki datte Wasurenai takaramono Omoidasu yo Naisho no yakusoku Otona ni natte itsuka Wasurete shimawanai yō ni Taisetsu ni nando mo Sasayaku yo Arigatō Jankenpon de sumairu! Don'na pinchi mo Zettai zettai akiramenai yo Min'na no egao omou tabi Kon'na ni attakai kimochi ni naru kara Don'na ni don'na ni kewashī michi datte Zettai zettai togire tari shinai nda Te wo tsunagō arukidasou Sutekina hi ga Tsudzuku to ī na Jankenpon de sumairu! Tsurai hi mo Zettai zettai makenai ndakara Min'na no tame ni dekiru koto Hīrō wa koko ichiban de tsuyoi no Don'na ni don'na ni sabishī yoru datte Zettai zettai asa wa yatte kuru nda Te wo tsunagō arukidasou Ashita mo mata Hareru to ī na Egao de hai pīsu! |-|Kanji= 窓を開けたら お馴染みの風景 眩しい日差しにハロー ワクワクの日曜 なんでもないはずの 日常が愛しくて 口ずさむよ 懐かしいメロディ 泣き虫でごめんね 頼りないこの手でも かけがえの無い笑顔守るから 大好き ジャンケンポンでスマイル! つらい日も ぜったいぜったい負けないんだから みんながくれた優しさが こんなに大きな勇気になるから どんなにどんなに寂しい夜だって ぜったいぜったい朝はやって来るんだ 手をつなごう　歩き出そう 明日もまた 晴れるといいな どたばたの朝食 お馴染みの風景 忘れ物は無いかな? ドキドキの月曜 弱気な時だって 忘れない宝物 思い出すよ 内緒の約束 大人になっていつか 忘れてしまわないように 大切に何度も ささやくよ ありがとう ジャンケンポンでスマイル! どんなピンチも ぜったいぜったい諦めないよ みんなの笑顔想うたび こんなにあったかい気持ちになるから どんなにどんなに険しい道だって ぜったいぜったい途切れたりしないんだ 手をつなごう　歩き出そう 素敵な日が 続くといいな ジャンケンポンでスマイル! つらい日も ぜったいぜったい負けないんだから みんなのために　できること ヒーローはここ一番で強いの どんなにどんなに寂しい夜だって ぜったいぜったい朝はやって来るんだ 手をつなごう　歩き出そう 明日もまた 晴れるといいな 笑顔でハイピース! |-| English= Opening up the window I look at the familiar landscape spreading out before me On this exciting Sunday I say hello to the dazzling sun Though nothing is ever easy I will face the challenges of everyday While humming My favorite melody I’m sorry I’m such a crybaby But I am not unreliable I will protect those irreplaceable smiles That I love Smiling while playing rock paper scissors! I will never lose, even at the end of a rough day With the kindness that everyone has given me My courage will continue to grow No matter how lonely the night is I know that the morning will come I hope the weather will clear up By tomorrow So that we may walk hand in hand again After a flat breakfast I look out to a familiar landscape I will make sure that you won't get left behind On this heart pounding Monday This is not the time to be timid For I will never forget my promises For it reminds me Of my most precious treasure Someday when you become an adult Make sure that you never forget About the many important things While you whisper Thank you Smiling while playing rock paper scissors! I will never give up even in a pinch This journey for everyone’s smiles Fills me up with warmth No matter how steep the road is I will continue to follow it I hope to continue To walk with you hand in hand On these wonderful days Smiling while playing rock paper scissors! Even when I've had a hard day, I will never lose With everyone's help My hero’s strength will become number one No matter how lonely the night gets The morning will always come I hope that the sky will clear up By tomorrow So that we may walk hand in hand again My smile is my high piece! Audio Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Songs Category:Smile Pretty Cure!